Easier To Run
by Merlana
Summary: He was running again, moving so fast that the trees were a blur beside him...his molten amber eyes were tinged with red..the anger flowed through him in a dark wave and exploded outwards, sending a violent shockwave through the forest...Songfic:


He was running again, moving so fast that the trees were a blur beside him. An angry and frustrated snarl escaped his clenched teeth and it echoed in his ears. His molten amber eyes were tinged with red and his breath came in shallow gasps.

_It's easier to run_

_Replacing this pain with something more_

_It's so much easier to go_

_Then face all this pain here all alone_

He'd hurt her again, made those eyes fill with tears, and she'd left through the well, leaving him behind with a mouth full of dirt. Her last words to him rang in his head.

"I'll never forgive you Inuyasha! You-you're despicable!" she'd screamed after sitting him so hard it had knocked the wind out of him. How much her words had hurt, she'd never know, and he ran on.

_Something has been taken from deep inside of me_

_The secret I've kept locked away no can ever see_

_wounds so deep they never show, They never go away_

_Like moving pictures in my head_

_For years and years they play_

He berated himself silently for every single failing and every time that he'd made those beautiful eyes fill with tears. It tore him apart to see her in such pain, and every time he did it, he swore that it would be the last time, but he couldn't keep his stupid mouth shut.

_If I could change I would_

_Take all the pain I would_

_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would_

_If I could stand up and take the blame I would_

_If I could take all the shame to the grave I would_

He stopped running and let out an anguished howl. This time something was different though, all the other times she'd come back to him. This time he'd really gone and stepped in it. She'd caught him again, and this time he hadn't resisted. They'd almost gone too far to stop when he smelled her and realized what was happening. He swore viciously and snarled in rage.

_If I could change I would_

_Take all the pain I would_

_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would_

_If I could stand up and take the blame I would_

_I would take all my shame to the grave_

The awful truth of his last thought swept through him in one consuming wave. She wasn't coming back, she wasn't coming back to him. He ed his knuckles and the sound echoed in the silent forest. The rage and pain swallowed him and the despair pushed him over the edge.

_It's easier to run_

_replacing this pain with something more_

_It's so much easier to go_

_Then face all this pain here all alone_

A red haze fell over his vision and he smashed the nearest tree into toothpicks. His ears rang and his hands throbbed as he pummeled every tree within ten feet into matchsticks. He welcomed the pain like a mother's love and it gave him the energy to run again.

_Some things I remember the darkness of my past_

_Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have_

_Sometimes I think I'm letting go and never looking back_

_I'm never moving forward so, there'd never be a past_

The anger flowed through him in a dark wave and exploded outwards, sending a violent shockwave through the forest. His wild howl tore the air and left it ragged. His claws, lengthened and sharpened to knives, tore chunks out of anything that stood in his path.

_If I could change I would_

_Take all the pain I would_

_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would_

_If I could stand up and take the blame I would_

_If I could take all the shame to the grave I would_

He moved on, running, running faster than the wind and destroying everything in his path. Even the sword at his waist couldn't control the white hot anger inside of him. His demon boiled over and he let out a feral cry that rang through the forest and silenced every creature within ten miles.

_If I could change I would_

_Take all the pain I would_

_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would_

_If I could stand up and take the blame I would_

_I would take all my shame to the grave._

Eventually, the anger gave way to exhaustion and the pain in his hands, legs and heart forced him to stop. He sagged against a tree and the red haze dropped from his vision. He looked behind him and gaped at the path of destruction he'd left. Hundred-year old trees, smashed into matchsticks. Boulders that he hadn't seen in his anger were reduced to gravel. He looked down at himself and watched the run out of him through lacerations that covered him.

_Just pushing it aside_

_All of the helplessness inside_

_Pretending I don't feel misplaced_

_It's so much simpler than change_

He headed, more slowly, in the direction of a small village. Upon arriving there, he was assaulted by the stench of and human . His sensitive ears picked up the sounds of wounded and dying people. The human side of his soul cried out in compassion but he silenced it when he smelled the one scent he'd never thought he'd smell again.

_It's easier to run_

_replacing this pain with something more_

_It's so much easier to run_

_than face all this pain here all alone_

It was her, she was here, somewhere. The scent of cherry blossoms, vanilla and her own unique fragrance wafted on the wind toward him and his heart leapt into his throat.

_It's easier to run_

He ran toward the scent, but it disappeared into nothingness as soon as he began. He sniffed the air carefully, searching for her scent, and when he smelt nothing, he gave in to the idea that she'd never been there, and that he'd imagined it.

_If I could change I would_

_Take all the pain I would_

_Retrace every wrong move that I made_

Blood dripped off him and he winced with each step he took. His vision grew blurry and blackness encroached on him. He didn't fight it, simply accepted defeat as his legs gave way and he tumbled to the ground.

_It's easier to go_

When he next opened his eyes, he was surrounded by worried faces. Not one of them was hers, but she was here. He could smell her. He sat up, much to the chagrin of the well-wishers that tried to keep him lying down and caught sight of a young woman with black hair. He watched her intently, but when she turned and looked at him someone screamed in denial. It wasn't until a sedative was forced between his lips that he realized that it was his scream.

_If I could change I would_

_Take all the pain I would_

_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would_

_If I could stand up and take the blame I would_

_I would take all the shame to the grave_

Years later, in his crazed mind, he can still smell her, and still sees her when she's not there. Today, he's running after her, and she's laughing as she floats off the cliff that he doesn't see beneath his feet. The world falls away far too fast and for one lucid moment he understands what's happening. Then his mind clouds over again as he feels her hands on his face and her tears on his skin. The last vestige of sanity leaves him and his tumbling form disappears into the mists at the bottom of the falls. The last word on his lips is a breathy whisper, "Kagome."


End file.
